


Crush

by Unknown_Future



Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Double Penetration, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Spoilers, Torture, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Future/pseuds/Unknown_Future
Summary: It was in their last year of high school that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sure they met the incarnation of the sun. Both of the boys ended up confessing to each other about the crush they had on the small middle blocker.It led to them both arguing and wondering about different things which led to many arguments. Which they had never argued as much before. But as they both sat on the couch watching the Karasuno fighting Nekoma at the spring tournament in Tokyo, they concluded to one thing, that led to an even darker obsession with the boy.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to take place mostly in the future when Hinata is in Brazil. If you haven't read the manga then this will probably be hella confusing and a lot of spoilers. This one took me a while and was my first time writing a threesome. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> But there's going to be a lot of manipulation and I mean a lot of it. Slight dark themes so please beware for those of the faint of heart. Also mentions of violence and torture. If you don't like then please don't read!

The two teens were on the couch, both upset with the other about their similar crush on the same person. They didn't want to break up but they were also having trouble with their differences when it came to the small red-head. 

The pink-haired male sat on one end of the couch with his head in his hand and the black-haired male did the same on the other end of the couch. It was another day that they had a disagreement but they both sat down and watched the screen which held the object of their affections fighting Nekoma. 

They wished they were there cheering them on, but the red-head didn't even know that they existed. "I want him," Hanamaki mumbled, looking at the screen carefully. "So do I," Matsukawa mumbled.

Their obsession with the small boy started when Karasuno lost against them and they witnessed Hinata crying in the bathroom. When Hinata noticed them he wiped his eyes and smiled, "We won't lose next time!" were the words he exclaimed and since then they could never forget the sight of someone still being a good sport despite being absolutely crushed at their lose. 

But with that small reminiscence they both glared at each other before looking back at the screen, need to keep their eyes on Hinata to make sure he was ok. They both agreed that they could share him, but they didn't agree on how to make him theirs. 

"I'm telling you Mattsun, if we slowly disconnect him from his friends and we get him depended on us, we will never have a problem," Hanamaki complained, glancing over at Matsukawa, to which he only glared back.

"And I'm telling you Makki that we kidnap him and torture him so he breaks and only loves us. That way when he's broken he can still see his friends and be happy," he complained. It was only in the confines of one's home that they would talk about these things. 

They both couldn't agree with each other and it was causing them both harm when they fought.

But later in the day when they watched the game against Kamomedai and saw Hinata collapse, they both came to an agreement that they had to figure something out. 

They both decided that when Hinata finished highschool they'd slowly make him fall for them and then their plan would hatch once he became their boyfriend.

But how the hell were they supposed to know that he yeeted himself to Brazil? And that his practicing at beach volleyball in Japan was to prepare him for Brazil? They stalked him, but clearly not enough to know that he was planning a trip to Brazil. 

But by the time they realized, he was already gone. The two were sad for weeks but eventually prepared to try and take a trip there. But when they got that photo from Oikawa when he was in Brazil with Hinata, they both asked about the location and decided they'd visit in a few months when they had time off from University.

But preparing for it was troubling. They had to run into him naturally and act interested in beach volleyball without coming off upset with him for running off to Brazil, after all, he barely knew them so if they wanted Hinata to like him, they'd have to be on their best behavior. 

Even if it meant acting completely normal despite them both being major Sociopaths.  
_______________________________________

And then next thing you know, it was the day that Matsukawa and Hanamaki would arrive in Brazil. They brought the essentials such as clothes and bathing items in their suitcases, but the things they couldn't take on the plane they had shipped to a hotel where they'd be staying.

After all, you can't take kidnapping supplies and aphrodisiacs on the plane. Plus, it would be embarrassing for both of them to bring kinky stuff in their suitcases. So, it was necessary that they shipped those items in old amazon boxes they had. 

The flight was over a day and Hanamaki ended up feeling sick for a lot of the flight but Matsukawa comforted him throughout the flight, thinking a small bit about how they ended up together. It was crazy that they were both insane enough to be together, but Matsukawa did have a few bumps with other guys or girls that ended up flirting with Hanamaki. 

Let's just say he was getting good at hiding bodies. 

But before he realized, the plane had landed and Hanamaki was drooling on his shoulder, to which he didn't mind. He waited until they started to let people off the plane to wake Hanamaki up. Since he knew it sucked to watch people walk off before you. 

But as he woke Hanamaki off he grew excited but shoved it down to not show it. But he still quickly motioned with Hanamaki to hurry so they could go get their suitcases. Their carry-ons only had their laptops and such so they could work on school projects since they still had the stuff to do over vacation. 

They arrived early in the morning and quickly went to their hotel since it was around five AM and they hoped they could check out the beach courts in hopes to catch sight of Hinata. But they had to make sure their hotel room looked normal at all times and that included hiding the important things in the safe that came with the room. And by the time they were out of the hotel, it was 6:30 and they were both equally tired. 

They had a lot to catch up on especially because Hinata hardly knew them, so they grabbed a cab and made their way to the beach court just in time to see exactly who they came to see. "A Ninja!" someone exclaimed, pointing at the small red-head who dashed across the sand. 

As Matsukawa and Hanamaki got out of the cab they saw exactly what the person meant. Hinata had grown more muscle and the way he dashed across the sand. And when he jumped his jump seemed shorter than usual but it was amazing he could do that in the sand. 

As the game went by a lot of Portuguese spoken and Hinata occasionally replied. When the game finished they decided to go with the same approach that Oikawa went with. 

"Well I'll be damned, it's Karasuno's Number ten," Matsukawa said loud enough for Hinata to look up at the two men standing there. "Number two and number three!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling up at the two.

They both felt like they would melt under that smile he gave them. "What are you two doing here? Oikawa is in Argentina you know," he claimed, smiling as he took off his sun visor and wiped his sweat with his arm. 

Both of them looked at each other before Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa's hand. "On vacation. Both of our schools are having a break and we thought Brazil might be nice since it's got a nice beach." Hanamaki explained, smiling lightly at the shorter man. 

Hinata simply smiled at the two, "Well I'm glad you two seem happy! If you ever want to get shown around or go to a good place to eat let me know! Also I know some good spots for couples!" he exclaimed, picking up his bag as he brought out a piece of paper. "Here's my number if you wanna go eat! I've gotta get to my shift but I'll be off in two hours again to play volleyball," he explained, giving Matsukawa the slip of paper before waving at them both.

He walked off to his bike and slipped off his shirt to change into a cleaner one before getting on and peddling off to who knows where. But he left the two men standing there with bunches of blush on their faces.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other and gulped, "We were right to spend all this time on him huh?" Matsukawa asked. "For sure," Hanamaki replied. 

It was two hours later when Hanamaki decided to text Hinata, setting up a time for them to meet at the same beach court. They arrived early since they wanted to spend as much time as they could with Hinata. 

Hinata showed up on his same bike, locking it so no one attempted to steal it. He was sweaty when he arrived but looked happy anyway. "Hey! Sorry if I'm late. That last delivery took a bit of time." he claimed. 

"So you guys wanted to eat? Mind if we stop by my place so I could shower and change?" he asked, looking up at the two curiously. 

"Mhm, go ahead. We don't mind." Hanamaki replied. "Great! I would give you a ride on my bike but there's no room. But my place is quick to walk to and Pedro can give you a drink while you wait." he said, starting to walk across the sidewalk and over across the street. It took only about five minutes since the beach was close to his place and so was the gym that Hinata would use as well. It was overall the best place to live. 

Hinata led them up the stairs and left his bike outside of the apartment. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were silent as they looked around. If Hinata had a roommate and how high up the apartment was would make it difficult to kidnap him.

But they were planning on waiting until Hinata returned to Japan, to begin with, phase two of their plan. They just had to stick with Phase one, which was to make Hinata fall for them first. Which would probably be difficult but they had a month and a half to do so. And after that, they would text him often to remind him he was theirs. 

It was awkward since Pedro was pretty silent and they knew no Portuguese to save their life. But Hinata was true to his word and out in less than fifteen minutes. Hinata grabbed them a cab and showed the cab driver the address, smiling the whole way since it had been a while since he really took a small break from volleyball. 

Hinata showed them to a nice place by the beach that was out of the sun. "They've got the best chicken coxinha here and other really good foods so it's the best place nearby," he explained. 

"Thanks for taking us. We weren't sure where to go for some food." Hanamaki said, thanking him softly. "Mhm, so was I but Pedro showed me some places after showing me to a good marketplace," he said, asking the waitress for a table and eventually sitting down with the two sitting across from him.

Matsukawa didn't like the sound of this Pedro guy. He seemed awkward and silent. Was Hinata with him? He couldn't be, right? They seemed like opposites so there's no way right? Hanamaki noticed the growing tension and Matsukawa's fist forming. So Hanamaki covered his fist and gave it a squeeze. He glanced over at Matsukawa with a smile. And it made him relax enough to let his head rest on his hand so he could ask Hinata questions. 

"Are you and Pedro-? Well you know? Together?" he asked, making Hinata shake his head furiously with a small blush. "No! Definitely not! He's not my type." Hinata admitted. 

"So what's your type?" Hanamaki asked. "Someone who won't make fun of my height," Hinata mumbled. "And I don't mind girls or boys. Just someone decent." Hinata added. 

This made both of them smile, having no problem with his height since he was adorable as he was. 

"So, let's say just for fun, there were two decent guys that were interested in you. Would you do a poly relationship with them?" Hanamaki asked curiously, acting innocent enough to make it seem like a genuinely curious question. Who cared if he lied a little bit about them being decent. They were nice guys, they just needed what was theirs to stay theirs. 

Hinata thought about it before nodding. "Mhm, I guess I wouldn't mind. Though, I wouldn't want to fight in the relationship too often. And I'd want everyone to love each other equally. Though, that might be asking for too much huh?" he admitted. 

Matsukawa blushed, not believing there was someone that perfect and innocent that could match their relationship perfectly. He didn't care if he'd have to lie about being a sociopath. Hinata was perfect for their relationship. He looked over to Hanamaki to see the same expression of joy on his face. 

They were both like-minded so he was sure they were thinking about phase two and if it was truly a good idea. They didn't want to break Hinata. If they broke him he wouldn't smile like how he was then. There wouldn't be a point to it. So, when they got back to the hotel they had to plan again. 

But they enjoyed a nice lunch with Hinata until he had to go back for another shift of delivering food.

When Matsukawa and Hanamaki returned to their hotel they both laid on the bed and let the TV play in the background. "What should we do Makki? I'm no good at this playing mind games stuff. I do the killing and you do the manipulation. But if we break him or try to take away the thing he enjoys like volleyball then he won't smile. And what's the point in having him if he isn't his usual cheery self?" he asked, holding Hanamaki close as they cuddled.

"I'm not sure Mattsun. But you're right. We can't have him break. We just have to make him fall for us the normal way. And if someone flirts with him we can still get rid of them. He doesn't have to know that we are sociopaths as long as we hide it well enough." Hanamaki explained. 

"Does this mean no aphrodisiacs?" Matsukawa asked, looking over at Hanamaki hesitantly. "Unfortunately yes. But, alcohol will work just fine. A small drunken mistake will make him more aware of our feelings. And then maybe aware of his own." he explained. 

At this Matsukawa smiled, feeling a bit better than they had a different drinking age in Brazil. Then the plan wouldn't work. "Does this mean we also can't knock him up?" Matsukawa asked again. It was one of the ways they discussed to make him theirs permanently. But it seemed that it would be off the table. 

"Not yet. We should wait a while for that. Then a condom with a hole in it will solve the issue if needed." he assured him. "But maybe we should wait until we figure out what Hinata wants to do in the future to see if it's a good idea," he warned. 

They weren't planning on fucking up anything, so they had to be careful with how they treated Hinata.

It was eventually a week before the couple had to leave to go back to Japan and they had decided to get Hinata drunk. Hinata seemed to be more aware of them as men but not enough to match their liking. 

So, they both took Hinata to a bar and acted like they were drinking even though they were actually spilling their drinks into another person's cup at the bar. It was rude but they didn't want to be drunk yet. What they started to realize about Hinata is that he's actually a heavy drinker. And it took a lot of alcohol for him to begin to get drunk.

When they realized Hinata has started to space out they both figured it was time to act stupid and take him back to their hotel room.

"Hinata you ok? You look kinda drunk." Hanamaki questioned, a concerned look on his face as he rested his hand on his back. Matsukawa did the same leaning closer to look at Hinata's face. "Yeah Hinata, you look kind of red? Want us to take you back to our hotel room? It's close and you don't have to worry about Pedro taking care of you." Matsukawa assured, smiling lightly at the red-head who now had a small bit of blush reaching his ears. 

"Y-Yesss! If you don't mind.." he mumbled, slightly out of it as he accepted their offer. The two men smiled, nodding as they helped Hinata up and into a cab, letting him rest as Matsukawa eventually picked him up to carry him so they could get him into the hotel room easier. 

And boy was Hinata drunk. When Matsukawa set him down on the bed he started mumbling and stripping down, saying something about how hot it was in the room. It also made it apparent that Hinata was staring at the two of them. "You know. You two are such a cute couple." Hinata started, closing his eyes as he smiled at them. 

He was sprawled out on the bed and only had his boxers on. It was probably the best sight that both Matsukawa and Hanamaki had seen in a long time. "If you two weren't so in love I'd probably jump your bones. Ah, but that's a secret ok!" he added, sitting up to look at them more, putting his index finger in front of his lips to gesture to keep quiet about his secret.

Matsukawa couldn't stand it anymore and pushed Hinata down onto the bed, signaling Hanamaki to get things ready. "Then would it be ok if we jumped your bones Hinata?" he questioned, looking straight at him with a serious gaze. It made Hinata blush but eventually nod, the blush slightly reaching other areas of his body. 

Matsukawa motioned for the lube so he could help Hinata prep. And Hanamaki was on condom duty. "You think he could take both of us?" Matsukawa questioned, mouthing the words so Hinata didn't hear him as he looked over briefly and covered two fingers with lube before gently probing Hinata's entrance. 

"No, but maybe a different time when we have more time to prep," Hanamaki replied. He helped Matsukawa get the condom on while Hinata made uncomfortable moans. It was obvious he wasn't used to it so Matsukawa was careful not to push too hard. 

And it paid off when Hinata started to moan out of pleasure, and Matsukawa's single-digit turned into three. But once it looked like Hinata was about to cum he stopped, smiling as he sat up, much to Hinata's displeasure. "Ah ah ah. Don't be impatient. We have to decide who goes first." Hanamaki said, teasing Hinata softly who nodded hesitantly, unsure what he meant by that since he wasn't used to these types of things.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki settled with a small game of rock paper scissors, and Hanamaki ended up winning. "God damn it," Matsukawa mumbled, disliking having to wait even though he was the one that prepped Hinata. 

Hanamaki got ready with a new condom and enough lube to make sure Hinata wasn't uncomfortable. Hanamaki was careful as he slid in, not wanting this to be a horrible experience for Hinata as he waited for him to let him move. But Hinata took a while to get comfortable enough and clung onto Hanamaki tightly, needing the comfort until he nodded and mumbled out that it was ok.

Matsukawa watched with a pout, hating that he had to wait despite how painful it was to simply watch and not touch. But it was probably for the best that Hanamaki went first because Matsukawa had the least amount of control when it came down to it. And he probably would have hurt Hinata without realizing it. 

Hanamaki moved slowly, looking down at Hinata's expressions so he was careful not to hurt him. But the sounds Hinata would make were the most adorable thing that Hanamaki had heard in a long time. And as he went faster Hinata clung to him tighter, small moans of pleasure filling his ears.

He loved how Hinata was trying not to be loud so he clung onto Hanamaki tighter. As Hinata started to lose himself in the pleasure Hanamaki sped up, leaving small love marks on his neck as he tried for a different angle, finding that one spot that made Hinata moan louder. That was all Hanamaki needed to lose himself and cum. 

But he noticed that Hinata didn't reach that peak of pleasure yet and looked over at Matsukawa, signaling it was his turn, and Matsukawa was more than happy to take over as he added some more lube to his member. 

Matsukawa was a bit bigger than Hanamaki in that sense of their lower parts. But they were bigger than Hinata who matched his small stature. As Matsukawa slid in he noticed that Hinata had grown adjusted to his size thanks to Hanamaki loosening him up. He was thankful that Hinata let him move almost immediately because he didn't have the patience that Hanamaki had. 

And the pleasure of Hinata slightly shaking as he held onto his shoulders was amazing. And slowly he lost the small bit of rationality he had and thrust into Hinata with enough speed to make Hinata tremble further. But with Matsukawa repeatedly hitting that certain spot Hinata came, his nails digging into the other's shoulder. Much to Hinata's pleasure, Matsukawa took a bit longer to finish, pulling out and getting rid of the condom quickly. 

Hinata was tired by the end of it, not used to sexual activities and such. Matsukawa and Hanamaki knew this and laid down on each side of him, leaving small kisses on his neck and shoulders as he fell asleep. 

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki were careful as they lifted the sheets over themselves and cuddled with Hinata. Knowing for sure that this was a good way to get Hinata to notice them. A drunken mistake could always lead to new developments in a relationship. And Hanamaki knew that Hinata would probably freak out when he woke up. 

That's why they decided to get some sleep so they could hopefully be awake already when Hinata woke up.

And they were. It was early in the morning when Hanamaki woke Matsukawa up so they could act asleep when Hinata woke up. And when Hinata started to stir that's what they did. 

Hinata woke up feeling sore, sitting up slowly to notice a couple of arms falling off his torso. He looked around and froze, noticing the lack of clothing he had and the lack of clothing Matsukawa and Hanamaki had. "Shit," he mumbled. 

"Ahh!! I told myself I wouldn't flirt with them!" he whispers yelled at himself. "They are a perfectly happy couple! They don't need my problems!" he continued. "Ah shit. My back hurts and my legs feel like jello." he mumbled, rubbing his hips carefully. 

"Why do I keep falling for people who already have someone else?" he continued, small bits of tears forming in his eyes as he started to wipe them so it didn't look like he cried. "Maybe they won't think anything of it? Maybe my crush will just look like a one-night stand?" he asked himself. Matsukawa pretended to stir in his sleep, grabbing onto Hinata and hugging him close. 

"Sleep some more Shōyō..." he mumbled, acting sleepy as he pulled Hinata close to his body. Matsukawa scooted closer acting like he wanted warmth as he did the same and wrapped his arms around Hinata as well. He had practiced saying Hinata's name beforehand and was glad it came out naturally. 

"....Sorry that we went too hard on you last night," Hanamaki mumbled, opening his eyes softly to look at Hinata's concerned face. He kissed him softly before letting his head rest on Hinata's shoulder. 

Hinata had a large blush on his cheeks as he began to cry. This made both of the boys freak out and open their eyes fully. "Shōyō? What's wrong? Shit, are you in pain?" Hanamaki asked, pulling the sheets off his body to look for any bruises they might have left on him. 

Matsukawa did the same, only noticing the love marks and a couple of bites they left on him. "Do you need some pain meds? Maybe a hot or cold press? We can head to the store real quick if you're feeling sick." he claimed. 

Hinata cried further, rubbing his eyes as Hanamaki pulled the sheets over him again. "I-!" he started, looking up at them with a worried look. "I just really like you two and you're already together. Plus you'll be going back to Japan soon so you'll probably forget about all this " he said, explaining it carefully. 

Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki, unsure how to proceed as he wiped Hinata's tears away with his thumb. "That's stupid Shōyō," Hanamaki assured. "We don't just sleep around with anyone you know. We want to be with you. But only if you're comfortable with it." he explained. Though, it was a small lie that they'd leave him alone if he rejected them. 

They'd find another way to make him theirs, and he wouldn't like that plan one bit. That's why he and Matsukawa tried the peaceful route first. 

"We aren't sluts despite what Oikawa might say," Matsukawa added, smiling as he left a kiss on Hinata's forehead. 

Hinata sniffles, nodding as he wiped his tears. ", I'll be back in Japan in a year or two. Are you still ok with being together?" he asked, a hesitant look on his face that both of the boys hated seeing on him. "We are sure. As long as you end up coming back we'll be fine waiting." Hanamaki assured, leaving a kiss on his cheek before hugging him close. 

And when they saw Hinata smile they finally knew they had done it. Hinata was theirs and they both knew there was no one to take him away.

At least not yet.  
_______________________________________

It took a long while but both Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's patience paid off and after a year and a half, Hinata was coming back to Tokyo. Of course, Hanamaki and Matsukawa finished their University courses and had a nice place in Tokyo that they now shared with Hinata, even though when Hinata brought over his things he just had a box of clothes and a volleyball with some medals in another box with volleyball related things. 

Basically, Hinata had none of the essentials and so Hanamaki and Matsukawa dragged Hinata to go get everything since Hinata was worn out and forgot to bring everything he needed. 

They heard from Hinata that he was going to try out for a team and of course he told them which team it was. But they didn't exactly approve. MSBY had far too many people that knew Hinata and was interested in Hinata.

It was better than going to Kageyama's team, but that Miya Atsumu and Bokuto Kōtarō both fought against Hinata. And not to mention Kageyama told them about that time that Atsumu pointed at Hinata and told him that he would definitely set to him one day. 

And Bokuto and Hinata had a seeming student-teacher relationship. But Bokuto could always change that into something more. Unless he was with that man Akashi Keiji. But they both weren't sure. And they really didn't want to take any risks. 

But Hinata's happiness also played a factor and was messing with many of the dark feelings that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had for the man. It was getting hard to suppress themselves and the urge to just tie Hinata down, but they held themselves back and simply cuddled with Hinata whenever he was available. 

And of course, cuddling always led to something more. And that always kept Hanamaki and Matsukawa at bay with their darker feelings. 

And after the first year of Hinata being back and his multiple victories against Kageyama, Hinata seemed as happy as ever and that makes Hanamaki and Matsukawa extremely glad to have a happy Hinata.

But something changed when there was a party held for MSBY after the Tokyo Olympics. Everyone who had ever had a closeness to Hinata was there, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were annoyed. Hinata was hugged by everyone and the occasional kisses on the cheeks were making them both jealous. 

The pink-haired male looked over at the black-haired male and they both understood what the other was thinking. 

And eventually, the party came to an end and Matsukawa picked up a drunken Hinata who was encouraged by his team to drink to his heart's content, which still somehow pissed his two lovers off even if they did get to take Hinata home in a fragile and loving state. 

It was the fact that others got him drunk and not them. 

So when the two got Hinata home Hanamaki wanted no time to go to the bathroom with a small sewing needle and grab a condom packet. It really would only take one hole for both condoms, but he poked both about two times just to make sure they broke. 

Matsukawa was in their bedroom, preparing Hinata to take something larger than he would usually take. They were both jealous enough to lose enough of their patience and finally try to enter Hinata at the same time. Sure it was going to hurt for all of them, but at this point, both of the older males were holding themselves back for far too long. 

Of they didn't release some of their pent-up desire they would for sure end up hurting Hinata in a way far worse than what they were about to do. But Hinata was a bit too drunk to even notice Hanamaki coming back with two condoms and both of them rolling it onto their members. 

Did they both want children? Yes. Will it hinder Hinata's career? Probably. But knowing Hinata he might jump right back in, but those sweet months the two would be able to spend with Hinata would be so worth it that they didn't care. After all, Hinata would surely be happy right? People always become happy when a child comes into their life. And of course, afterward, Hinata is free to go back to volleyball. But he'll always have to come home to the two men who love him and their child. 

Because there's no way Hinata would ever leave them, and if he tried to, they'd have to resort to their original plan that involves breaking him down. Which is what they're trying to avoid. Of course, Hanamaki had the time to do as he pleased since technically he was 'in-between' jobs. Even tho his jobs were dirtier than usual one in terms of dealing with certain things underground. And Matsukawa didn't always have the time to do as he pleased but his expertise as a funeral home employee came in handy when it came to drugs and things he needed when it came to offing people he disliked around his two lovers. Being there also taught him better ways of covering things up as well. 

With that in mind, they both had jobs that paid enough for the three of them and more, but of course, Hinata didn't know about the small details. Which meant it was easy to manipulate him if he didn't want to do a certain thing or try to escape, which was why both Hanamaki and Matsukawa were ready to take things a bit further and risk a little so they could get more time to spend with Hinata. 

So, with Hinata conscious enough to say yes and make out with Matsukawa, Hanamaki entered first from behind, holding Hinata's hips and going slow which at first confused Hinata but then he saw Matsukawa position himself in front of Hinata.

As scared as Hinata's drunk mind was, he was also curious at how it would feel, and despite already being to a party, he felt energetic enough to try and gave Matsukawa the ok with a nod. Matsukawa didn't really think would happen, but it made him chuckle a bit and leave a kiss on Hinata's forehead before slowly entering. 

And boy did it hurt. Hinata nearly screamed because of how his insides were being stretched and Matsukawa nearly stopped because his member was being squeezed far too hard, but Hanamaki who was already inside felt that pain as well and nearly wanted to tell Matsukawa to stop. 

But they both continued, Matsukawa letting Hinata adjust for what felt like an hour but was only five minutes. Hinata at that point sobered up enough to register that the pain wasn't as bad anymore and merely held onto Matsukawa as much as he could. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki did feel a bit bad for putting Hinata through this pain, but they both were glad to do it when he was still slightly drunk and not completely sober where the pain would be far too much for the smaller man to handle. 

And luckily the pain Hinata had felt started to melt away, slowly his body started to feel the pleasure when both of his lovers started to move. It took a couple of minutes for Matsukawa and Hanamaki to find a rhythm and way to move that would exactly hurt Hinata, but it was worth it in the end when they all started to feel equal amounts of pleasure and Matsukawa started to wonder why they didn't try this out ages ago. 

The loud sounds of Hinata's moans and the occasional grunt or small moan spilling out from Hanamaki and Matsukawa were about to lead to a lovely noise complaint from the neighbors in the near future. But at that moment the three were too busy to care as Hinata eventually came, his body shaking as he held his arms around Matsukawa tightly. The trusts from both Matsukawa and Hanamaki started to slow as they both reached their own climaxes.

And with Hanamki's tampering with the condoms, they both broke at the pressure. Hinata was of course too spaced out to notice as he slowly came down from his high, already too tired to comprehend what was happening as well. Both the black and pink-haired males didn't know if he would for sure get pregnant, but they did hope so. 

They both threw away the broken condoms, all ready to act in the morning like it was an accident and that they were too drunk to notice what was happening last night. 

And unfortunately for Hinata, when he woke up, their acting was too good for him to notice they were lying their asses off. And the broken condoms only added to hide the lie as well. 

Hinata was of course concerned, since if he did get the news then he'd have to stop practicing for health reasons, but his sponsors would surely back him up, and luckily he was good at translation so he could easily just translate certain books if he needed something to keep him busy. Tho he would definitely miss volleyball. 

But somehow he liked the idea of a small child running around since he did love children. He was a bit concerned that it was too early, but he just figured he'd see what happens in a month or two.  
_______________________________________

And in three months Hinata already had a doctor's schedule to follow and both Hanamaki and Matsukawa on his back a lot asking if he was ok or if he needed something. 

Overall, Hinata started to feel like both of them might be a bit overprotective. Any man that would go near Hinata was always glared at and honestly, it was starting to make Hinata feel suffocated even though he felt an extreme amount of love from both of them.

But he put those thoughts to the back of his mind. And as time passed, it was time to find out the gender of the children since Hinata found out a bit ago that he would be having twins.

Apparently, both Matsukawa and Hanamaki were busy doing something so they couldn't come with. It made Hinata a bit sad that he had to go alone but to Hanamaki and Matsukawa they had to get rid of the man that flirted with their lover.

The two looked away from Hinata for one damn moment because Matsukawa wanted Hanamaki's opinion on a ring for the three and then some tall man with "fuck boi" type hair as they called it, came over and started flirting. 

So of course, being the good boyfriends they were, kidnapped the man and forgot that Hinata had a check-up to find out the sex of the children. Though they found out much earlier that Hinata was carrying twins. They just didn't know the sex and mixed up the checkup for the sex with next week. 

And as Hinata was checked up by the doctor and told the sex, he found out a little interesting fact about the pregnancy that made things a little complicated...

And he had no clue how to explain to both Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

But despite his anxiety, he went home and opened the door, finding Matsukawa in the dining room, looking a bit tired. Hinata could hear the shower on in the bathroom and knew Hanamaki was taking a shower so he leaned down and gave the black-haired male a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. 

Matsukawa only smiled and gave him a kiss in return, "Thanks." he mumbled. Matsukawa was mostly tired from the damn man they were torturing for a bit. All his bitching and the comments about how Hinata wasn't even worth all the trouble made him take out all his pent up worries and anger. Of course, Hanamaki ended up doing the same.

But at the end of the day, they were the ones that got to come home to Hinata and that's all that mattered.

Hanamaki got out of the shower, making his way to the dining table after he got dressed. Matsukawa had already taken a shower earlier so he was fine and feeling less dirty from the acts both the black-haired and pink-haired males committed against a man they deemed harmful. 

They had no regrets of course. But they disliked being covered in dirt, grime, and blood for too long so a shower was the best option. "Hey, Hinata? Mind drying my hair?" Hanamaki asked, smiling at the red-head softly. 

Hinata complied, grabbing a towel from the bathroom quickly before beginning to dry the pink-haired male's hair. He figured that this was the best time to tell them since they both seemed tired and they hopefully wouldn't freak out too much. 

"So um!" he blurted, feeling a bit anxious but deciding to put those feelings away so he could speak without stuttering, "I went for a check-up and found some news. Of course I found out the sex this week like it was planned but there was some other news as well," he stated, building up to the point he was trying to make. 

They both froze and turned their heads quickly, their actions mimicking each other because of their surprise. "You found out the sex!? I thought it was next week!?" they both exclaimed, clearly upset that they forgot. "It's ok Takahiro, Issei. It's not a problem. Sometimes we all forget." he assured, smiling softly at the two as they both calmed down.

"So what was this about other news?" Hanamaki asked, keeping his head still as Hinata softly dried his hair. "So um. There's this thing called Superfecundation and it's this thing where basically they are twins, but they were both well, fertilized kind of by different sperm," he explained, a large blush forming on his cheeks. "So the babies have different fathers. One belongs to Issei and the other to Takahiro," he added. "They are really only well five days apart in that sense but um, yeah.." he finished speaking and then stopped drying Hanamaki's hair once he deemed it dry enough.

The two were both silent, both thinking the same thing, 'Holy fuck how did we get so lucky'. They both had placed bets on who the kids would belong to genetically without Hinata's knowledge and they were both pretty sure they would win but now, they had both won and had now both lost as well. But in the end, they were both pretty lucky. 

Meanwhile, Hinata thought that they were about to freak out but when they both looked at him with happy expressions his anxiety on the subject nearly disappeared as he was hugged. 

"I thought there was a complication not something like that!" Matsukawa exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. Hanamaki nodded as he left a kiss on Hinata's cheek. "Why do you look like you were about to become a single parent?" the black-haired male asked, looking over to see Hinata's expression of relief. "It's nothing. I just thought that well, you know. You'd get freaked out or jealous or want to leave. It was my own anxiety that was making me scared." he admitted. 

Hinata usually hid his anxiety well. After all, he fought hard to get to the position he wanted. When he collapsed in Tokyo at Karasuno's final match he felt like he had let his team down and he hated the limits he had even though he had fought extremely hard. But he never stopped and despite his anxiety continued on even to go to the other side of the world and practice in Brazil. 

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew that and weren't always able to notice the feelings Hinata had deep inside. And yet, when they saw his face that looked on the edge of tears the turned to the side and both hugged Hinata close. 

"We love you." The black-haired male stated. The pink-haired male nodded in agreement and smiled, "We love you far more than words can comprehend. Never doubt that ok?" He added. After all, they would never kill for Hinata if they didn't love him.

And Hinata was the first boy they crushed on since each other. He would forever be their last and only crush. There was no doubt that Hinata would never be able to live without them, and they would both make sure of that.

-Fin-


End file.
